1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting system, and more particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle lighting system which changes the forward illumination during running.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-325817 discloses a technique for illuminating a direction in which an automotive vehicle turns by directing light sources of headlamps of the automotive vehicle towards the direction in which the vehicle is steered to make such a turn.
In the technique, however, areas other than an area in the direction in which the vehicle is steered cannot be illuminated accurately according to the running conditions of the vehicle.